Helping Ginny Stand Again
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny goes out with Dean in the summer before her 5th year, and he brings her to a party, and tries to have sex with her and hits her. Hermione finds her and brings her home. Read how Harry, Hermione and Ron help her stand after her fall from grace. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I'm already writing afic, but I really wanna do this too, ten I'll see which fic is more popular, I'll do whatever one has the biggest popularity and then do the other one later on. And if its equal then I'll do both.._

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing.._

_HGHGHGHG_

Ginny Weasley was in her room getting ready for yet another date with her boyfriend. He was taking her to a nice restraunt and she couldn't figure out what to wear. She was rummaging through her closet when she came across a forest green dress that Hermione had given her awhile ago. So she put it on, it was down to hear knees and strapless with black embroidery at the top. She then looked for some shoes and found some black open toed pumps. 

There was a knock on the door downstairs and she quickly threw her curly hair to the side of her head with a clip and rushed down the stairs and opened the door. What she saw surprised her, She saw her boyfriend; Dean Thomas in black dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" He asked her nicely and she nodded and shouted to her mother; "MOM I'M GOING OUT NOW, BE BACK LATER!"

With that they got into dean's mother's car, and she drove them to a fancy muggle restaurant. When they arrived they got out and Dean opened the door for Ginny and went in after her.

They got seated at a table and the waiter asked; "What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a tea," Ginny said, then Dean said the same. While they were waiting Dean said; "You could made yourself look better."

"Uh, that was kind of mean, Dean..." Ginny said taken aback.

"I know, you know what, we're going to a party." He sneered and with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the restraunt and made her walk down many streets until they got to a big house with teens outside and the door wide open. Dean pulled Ginny inside the house and got them two drinks.

"What is this?" Ginny asked looking at her golden drink.

"Muggle Whiskey," He told her with a smirk. So she downed it and smiled to herself and he gave her his, she looked at him confused but she drank it anyway.

HGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHG

Later on that night after many confusingly forced drinks Dean had taken her upstairs into a empty bed room and he kissed her hard on the lips. He tried to pull her dress down, but she pushed him away and said; "No, Dean, we're not having sex."

"Don't be silly, yes we are," He said wile pushing her against the wall forcefully.

"No! We're NOT Dean!" She said loudly trying to get out of his grip. That's when he punched her in the face and said; "YES, we ARE!"

She then yelled at him; "NO! STOP IT! Don't touch me. We're through!"

He punched her in the face again hearing a crack and punched her in the stomach a few times. That was when she had enough and kicked him where it hurt and took her shoes off and held them in he hand while running out of the room and down the stairs. She kept running until she was back at the restaurant and she sat on the bench outside of it, trying to catch her breath with tears running down her cheeks rapidly. That's when she saw a car pull up in front of her and she looked up to see her best friend Hermione Granger get out of the car and come up to her.

"Ginny! Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione asked her shocked,

"D-Dean, tr-tried to r-rape me, then h-hit me..." Ginny said quietly then started sobbing.

"Oh, Ginny, come we'll bring you home, we were heading there anyway." Hermione said then helped her bleeding friend into the car and her parents looked at her and silently drove off to the burrow.

When they arrived at the burrow Hermione said goodbye to her parents who grabbed her trunk while she helped a distraught Ginny into the house.

When they got in the house they saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at the table. Hermione helped Ginny in and that's when Everyone stood up and looked at her and Fred and George Shouted out; "What happened Gin?"

"Yeah, what happened? Where's Dean? What did he do?" Said Ron. That's when Ginny let out a heart wrenching sob and Hermione hugged her tightly while she was crying and Fred got up and hugged her as well along with George.

"What happened to my baby? Hermione, Fred and George bring her to the table." Mrs. Weasley Commanded. They did as they were told and sat her down between Harry and Hermione. As she was still crying Harry looked at her and felt very angry, while Hermione was rubbing her back.

"Hermione, tell me what happened." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Dean tried to have sex with her, and she said no, and he kept trying and then he hit her a few times." Hermione said sadly. Ron stood up with fire in his eyes along with Fred, George, Bill, and Harry.

"We'll kill him." Said Fred with venom nobody has ever heard in their life times.

"BOYS, sit down, NOW!" Mr. Weasley said, speaking for the first time since the girls arrived.

"We will handle this as adults, boys." Mr. Weasley continued, and then said; "We will talk to the boy's parents in the morning, now everyone except Hermione and Ginny off to bed, NOW!"

They boys and Fleur went upstairs to their respective rooms, which left, Ginny, Hermione,Mr. And Mrs. Granger and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley left in the room. The Granger's having not said anything set the trunk down in the entrance and sat at the table with the girls and Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley was Rummaging through he medical box and went up to Ginny and held her face up and said; "This might hurt for a minute, Ginny Dear."

Ginny only nodded in response and Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and Ginny's nose was back into place with a sob and a cry of pain. Mrs. Weasley then took out a wipe and cleaned up her face only to see a couple cuts on her nose from Dean's rings. She then spoke softly to her only daughter; "Where else did he hit you, dear?"

"M-m-my stomach," Ginny stuttered out while crying.

"You'll need to get some pyjamas on and show me, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. Ginny nodded and she and Hermione went upstairs.

When they got upstairs and into Ginny's room, they closed the door and Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug, which emitted a squeak of pain from Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She apologized.

"It's f-fine 'Mione," Ginny said and unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. Hermione gasped when she saw Ginny's stomach, her ribs were extremely bruised and looked like some were broken. Then Ginny looked down and saw it and let out a sob.

"Oh my god," She cried and Hermione lightly hugged her while rubbing her back and said; "Why don't you put some pyjamas on and we can get it fixed. Ginny nodded and then went to her wardrobe and grabbed a white muggle camisole and some Gryffindor quidditch short shorts and opened the door and walked downstairs with her best friend trailing behind her.

When they got downstairs they saw their parents conversing with each other. But when thy were noticed the adults stopped talking.

"Ginny come sit and show me your stomach," Mrs. Wealsey said sweetly. Ginny folled her instructions and sat at the table and lifted her shirt showing her mother her ribs, when her mother saw she emitted a gasp.

"Oh Ginny, let me fix that up." Molly said with tears in her eyes and waved her wand and the bones moved back into place which mad Ginny wince. When Ginny looked down she saw that there was still bruises.

"They have to heal without magic, the bruises." Molly stated sadly. She the said; "Well, you girls go to bed, you need your sleep."

After Molly had told them to go to bed Hermione said goodbye to her parents and gave them both hugs and took her trunk upstairs with Ginny. When they entered the room they noticed two bed sitting in the room and Hermione changed into her pyjamas and laid down and said; "Night Ginny."

"Good night 'Mione," Ginny replied. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter, tell me if you like it, or dislike it. Love reviews. R&R. Bye, love Ashh xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Second Chapter, I hope you're happy with this. I really think this story has potential. So.. Review please! I've decided for this fic that Sirius is still going to be alive, and his name had been cleared. Voldemort has been vanquished, and there's going to be Ron/Hermione. _

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

The next morning, Ginny woke up to her mother yelling for everyone to wake up. She got out of her bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom. She started the shower and got undressed and looked in the mirror and said; "Look at you, so beaten and bruised. You're dirty."

She then let out a same sob and went into the shower and washed her hair and body while crying. After that she just stood in the shower crying, when she finished crying she turned the shower off and grabbed her towel and dried off and got her jean short shorts on and her while tank top and Ron's old blue plaid long sleeve button up shirt and tied it at her waist and rolled the sleeves up. After that, she left the bathroom with her dirty clothes in hand and a towel in her hair. She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and returned to her room to see Hermione waiting with a towel and clothes in her hand.

Hermione put her things down on her bed and got up and hugged Ginny lightly. She then said; "Things will get better trust me, we'll make sure of it."

Ginny nodded as Hermione left to take her shower. When Hermione Left the room, Ginny closed the door and took the towel out of her hair and she sat down infront of her vanity and brushed her hair out and put her semi-dry hair in pigtails with her bangs to the side. She looked at herself and sigh sadly.

She then made her way downstairs and saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at the table with plates made up for everyone. Ron patted the seat between himself aand Harry motioning for her to sit with them. She sat with them and just stared at her food for about fifteen minutes while everyone else was eating.

"Ginny, you've got to eat," Harry said encouragingly and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back a sad smile and ate a little bit. After Hermione came down and everyone ate their food, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table and the trio got up and Hermione called to Ginny; "Come on Ginny we're going for a walk."

Ginny slowly got up and walked to them and Hermione linked arms with her as they walked out the door. They ended up walking around the burrow a few times and then they went to the little lake and sat down at the shore with Ginny in between Harry and Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione lets go swimming!" Ron said and then soon he and Hermione then ran to the water, while Harry and Ginny were sitting at the shore.

"So, Ginny, I'm sorry to hear about last night." Harry said while looking at her. She then looked at him and faked a smile.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Harry." She said in a false happy voice.

"Ginny, you can cut the 'I'm fine, and happy' shit with me, I know how it feels to be hurt and want to cry every minute of the day," Harry said turning to her.

"Okay, okay, you're right, it does hurt, and I feel like I'm going to break down any minute." Ginny said sadly. Then Harry did a very brave thing, he hugged her.

"I'm here for you if you ever need to talk," He said while hugging her, when they broke apart he smiled at her with a slight blush.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said sadly. She then starting talking again; "Y'know, it really hurts, being hit by someone stronger than you, compared to him I felt so s-s-small."

And with that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. So harry pulled her to him and held her while she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back as she cried, and thought to himself how beautiful she is, even when she's crying. While he was lost in thought he didn't notice her stop crying but he still held her close. That's when Sirius came up to them while they were in their embrace.

"Aw, just like James and Lily!" He exclaimed right beside them, which caused them to jump apart and Ginny to gasp loudly in fear.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard about what happened and I want you to know that I'm sorry." Sirius said seriously and helped her up from the ground and notice something, which he stated out loud; "Looks like I ruined quite a moment, didn't I Harry?"

Harry just glared at him and Sirius Chuckled. He then looked at Ginny and smiled at her beauty.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked her, which she nodded to and took her plaid shirt of and waited for him. He just took his shirt and glasses off and walked with her to the water. Sirius just smiled to himself and said; "Exactly like James and Lily."

When they got to the water They slowly walked into the cold water, when they got to Ginny's Ribs she winced at the coldness touching her bruises.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her concerned.

"Yeah, just some bruises," she replied and took her hair out of her ponytail and shook it out. Harry stood there mesmerized by her beauty. She looked at him confused.

Later that day after a few hours of swimming everyone got out and relaxed in the sun. A little while later Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. When they got inside they sat together, Harry beside Ginny and Ron beside Hermione.

"I think there," Fred started.

"May be something," George said.

"going on here!" They said in unison, which caused the teens to blush furiously at.

"Fred, George," Ginny started smiling sweetly then stopped smiling and said "Fuck off."

"GINEVRA! Watch your language!" Molly scolded her.

"sorry mum," Ginny apologized, then smirked at her brothers.

.

Later that night after dinner the Ron and Harry were playing chess, Ron winning as always. The twins were in their room working on a prank and Hermione and Ginny we're just sitting on the couch, Hermione reading and Ginny had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin on top of them.

All of a sudden then was a bang that rocked the house and Molly yelled; "FRED GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

_A/N: okay that was the second chapter. I'll update when I get reviews. Okay? Okay. Love y'all. Byee xoxo Ashh_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note!

I am putting this story along with the other two on hiatus until I become interested in this couple again, I'm so so sorry, just message me with ideas if you have any!

I'm sorry for the inconvenience,

xoxoashh


End file.
